POEMS OF LOVE AND HURT
by miamachi
Summary: Four poems. All writen by ME *mia*... all about NxMxR


H'yah! This is my first time to submit poems. And these poems aren't ordinary 'because they are connected to each other. So, I hope you'll appreciate this and be inspired in creating poems! –Mia

THIS ARTICLE IS COMPRISED OF:

MY LITTLE AND WEIRD IMAGINATION (NATSUME)

MY LITTLE IMAGINATION (MIKAN)

MY LITTLE AND SAD IMAGINATION (RUKA)

WHAT I FEEL ABOUT THEM (MIKAN)

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**My Little and Weird Imagination (Natsume ver.)**

**miamaCHI**

**I was standing at the sakura tree**

**You ran from your place to see me**

**My heart leaped with joy but my eyes kept for me**

**I asked you how're you doing and I got an "I'm fine" **

**Reply**

**I couldn't resist the temptation of your lips**

**I kissed you deeply and oh so sweet**

**I felt you likened the kiss and I remembered the event **

**That made you cry**

**It was the September rain, and I hugged you tight**

**I just want to feel you throughout the night**

**I love you sweetly, Mikan**

**Even if I'm cold towards you all the time**

**Let me hold your hand and together we'll fly**

**Just please, don't you nullify!**

_Sorry about the ending… I just couldn't think of other words!_

**My Little Imagination (Mikan ver.)**

**miamaCHI**

**There you are standing near the sakura tree**

**Eyes are staring blankly, as the flowers shower thee**

**You asked me how I'm doing**

**I'm fine, I replied**

**Then you kissed deep on my lips **

**As I let my mind wander far from reality**

**My miund slipped from my brain **

**As I remember that September rain**

**You hugged me tightly as if my body is going to drain**

**I love you dearly, Natsume**

**Even if you have those fiery crimson eyes;**

**My windows to your love**

**Please break the ice;**

**Cover me with you love and warmth**

**From your fire**

_Is it okay? I didn't get what I meant with "my windows to your love". I just asked my seatmate what does eyes serve for lovers… and she said: "Eyes are windows for their love for each other" and I was like: "Okayyy…" then I wrote it. Anyway, thanks, seatmate!_

**My Little and Sad Imagination (Ruka ver.)**

**miamaCHI**

**I was going to call you but you ran**

**As I trail my eyes to your destination**

**I felt jealousy up to my mind**

**I know he loves you**

**But Mikan, he's cold to you**

**And as you savor his kiss, my heart**

**Shattered into two **:(

**How I wish I was the one, who **

**hugged you in that rain**

**I'm not going to let go**

'**till you feel my love to your head**

**But I realized, I'm really lost**

**Lost in the middle of the battle, I don't **

**Know**

**I love you so, Mikan**

**But I really have to let go**

_Aww… poor Ruka… I just can't think of any other reaction… and while I'm writing these poems, my "sweetheart" is with another girl… and so, I think Mikan is the other girl, Natsume is my sweetheart and I am in the situation of Ruka… :(_

**What I feel for the two of them (Mikan)**

**miamaCHI**

**A stranger came into my life**

**Without knowing he'll struck my life with his fire**

**I thought he'd never look at me**

**I was a nobody**

**But when he laid his eyes upon me**

**I know electricity ran all over my body**

**He asked if I have an alice**

**I wasn't sure of what he's asking**

**The boys laughed at me**

**Including him, that captured me.**

**But I was relieved when somebody saved me**

**His rabbit made me feel happy**

**I felt sorry and I pity myself**

**I felt like my world is darkened**

**Just then, a rabbit licked my cheeks**

**And his owner put a smile on my face!**

_I just don't really know if you get this poem. Anyway, the stanzas dropped some clues so you just have to ANALYZE and understand it a bit._

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Well, there you go! I hope you had fun reading these poems. Please, do NOT flame me 'cause I don't want to start a flame war, you know, it was included at the NETIQUETTE BOOK that:

_"People who flame your article or opinion are people who don't really get what you said and what you want to say. They're bunches of IDIOTS and IMBECILES and PAIN IN THE ASS. So, if you don't want to be called an IDIOT or an IMBECILE or a PAIN IN THE ASS, if someone flames you, leave it alone or BEST, ignore him/her. She's/He's just INSECURED"_

So, if you're going to flame me, well, good luck, IDIOT IMBECILE PAIN IN THE ASS:))))))

WHAHAHA! CRITICS ARE IDIOTS AND IMBECILES! MOREOVER, THEY ARE PAIN IN THE ASS!!


End file.
